When planning dental treatment it can often be difficult to project the final result. The lab technician and dentist typical have an idea, but it can be difficult to convey this to the patient.
Today it is becoming common to design a large part of restoration using CAD/CAM software. By using the digital files produced during design of restoration it has become possible to visually show the expected result when the restoration has been finally placed in the oral cavity.